Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume '15 |released = December 29, 2015 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = 28:34 |Language = Japanese, English |label = |Last = Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki 59th Single (2015) |color1 = Momusu}} Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only (冷たい風と片思い／ENDLESS SKY／One and Only; The Cold Wind and Lonely Love) is Morning Musume '15's 60th single. The single was released on December 29, 2015 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card of 14 kinds depending on the jacket (42 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. "One and Only", a song completely in English, is the opening theme for J-MELO since October 2015."モー娘。’15、全編英語詞曲に挑戦「ワクワク」" (in Japanese). Oricon Style. 2015-09-17. It is the last single to feature 9th generation member Sayashi Riho. Tracklist CD # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (冷たい風と片想い) # ENDLESS SKY # One and Only # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Instrumental) # ENDLESS SKY (Instrumental) # One and Only (Instrumental) DVD Limited Edition A * Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Music Video) Limited Edition B * ENDLESS SKY (Music Video) Limited Edition C * One and Only (Music Video) Featured Members * 9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho (last single), Suzuki Kanon * 10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka * 11th Gen: Oda Sakura * 12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Single Information ;Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Choreography: YOSHIKO ;ENDLESS SKY *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Choreography: YOSHIKO ;One and Only *Original Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *English Lyrics: ALISA"つんく♂NHK総合『SONGS』出演！" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2015-09-28. *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro TV Performances * 2015.12.12 MUSIC FAIR ("One and Only") * 2015.12.13 MUSIC JAPAN ("One and Only") * 2015.12.25 The Girls Live * 2015.12.25 Buzz Rhythm ("Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi") Concert Performances ;Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ ;ENDLESS SKY *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ ;One and Only *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 143,030* Trivia *The single was announced on November 7th during the day concert of Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~. It was later performed on December 7 and 8 for the Nippon Budokan finale of the concert. *"Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi" was originally written by Tsunku to be Sayashi Riho's last solo, but he later decided to have it sung by all the members as it is the first track. "ENDLESS SKY" is sort of a send-off song for Sayashi."モーニング娘。’15 12/29 Sg　「冷たい風と片思い～」ライナーノーツ" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2015-12-07. *This is the first #1 single to feature the 12th Generation, as well as the first #1 to feature Fukumura Mizuki and Ikuta Erina as leader and sub-leader respectively. *After Sayashi Riho's graduation, Fukamura Mizuki and Oda Sakura took over her solo lines and Ishida Ayumi performed Sayashi's solo dances. See Also *Side: One and Only References External Links * Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:English Singles Category:Theme Songs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles